


Back Home

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noel is horny, could have been caught but maybe next time, cum on face, handjobs, kind of young liam?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Noel comes home for dinner and gets his fill.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on my last work, it really means the world to me <3
> 
> I'm working on another fic, phone sex kind of thing.. so get ready for that.
> 
> I'm thinking of writing one about present day Liam and Noel... but I'm not too sure yet. We shall see where it takes us :)

Liam misses Noel, well – did. He had called that morning whining about how he needed to see Noel, and how badly he needed to kiss him and feel him and smell him (oddly enough, that turned Noel on), and if there’s one thing Noel wasn’t in the mood for at seven in the morning, he still isn’t sure why either of them were up at that hour, is a whining Liam. Despite seeing him the previous day, despite fucking him until Liam was incoherent and gasping for air, a hand wrapped tight around his neck, Noel agreed to come over. Just for a little while, _some of us actually have shit to do instead of lying around and wasting space._ Liam was pleased, needless to say.

Now Noel is here, but he disappears and Liam is frowning, shuffling through the house to try and find him, their mum getting dinner ready because neither of them were capable of making anything that held any sort of nutritional value.

“Noel?” Liam peeks into the bedroom they used to share, and his frown deepens as there’s no sight of his older brother, and he moves to Paul’s room, then their mum’s, and then there’s the bathroom, and the light is on, he can see through the crack under the door, but there’s no sound.

“Noel?” He hears Noel cursing, but there’s no movement. “What are you doing?”

“I’m using the bathroom, for fuck’s sake, Liam,” he huffs, and Liam’s brows are furrowing because something sounds wet.

“Are you –“

“Go away, Liam.” He tries to open the door, thinks Noel was probably smart enough to lock it, but he had seemingly forgotten, and it opens with ease, and before Noel can push him out, Liam has slipped in, giving himself the responsibility of locking the door since someone else couldn’t uphold the duty.

And his suspicions were correct – there was a wet sound, and it was coming from Noel’s hand on his dick that he is now stuffing into his jeans, and boy, is Liam pleased by this.

“You were jacking off –“

“Will you shut the fuck up? People can hear you, y'know. You've got a loud fucking mouth.”

“Were you thinking of me?” Noel rolls his eyes, he knows Liam knows that he was thinking of him, he’s always thinking of him, can’t ever stop, doesn’t know if he wants to. “You were. What were you thinking about? Me sucking you off?” And Noel rolls his eyes again, but he can’t bring himself to deny it. He’ll just look stupid, and that would only make Liam even happier. He can’t have that.

“What will it take to make you leave?” Liam laughs at this and his lips are soon on the corner of his brother’s mouth, light and soft and traveling down his jaw to his neck, chin pushing down the collar of Noel’s shirt so he can suck on the flesh in a place their mother won’t be able to see. If she wasn’t around, Liam would be leaving hickeys all over Noel’s neck, he would create every constellation in the night sky on his own personal milky way.

“Let me touch you,” He mumbles against the skin he loves so much, so soft yet rough, so intriguing, so desirable, his entire world, basically.

Noel wants to say no, but his baby brother’s hand is creeping into his jeans and wrapping around his cock that’s gone kind of soft compared to three minutes ago, but it’s hardening again under that touch that he’s been craving – that touch is the reason he was in this situation in the first place. It’s Liam’s fault, as always.

Liam knows he could never push him away, not when they’ve gone so long without each other (three weeks and two days to be exact, save for the night before. Liam needs about four good fucks before he's satisfied from their time apart), so he strokes slow and long, hand wrapped tight, the way Noel likes. Everything is for Noel. The way his fingers push against the vein, the way his wrist twists, the way he bites into Noel, melting into the gasps that his older brother lets out, gasps Liam knows he would rather keep in. He won’t mention it, though, he wants to save Noel that embarrassment

“You know how much I missed you?” Liam’s lips are against his ear, and Noel is turning his head away, isn’t sure if he can handle this right now, not with the way his body is tensing up and his knees are getting heavy. Those words are only going to add more, break him down, make him wish he never came tonight, but make him regret ever leaving in the first place. “I touch myself every night.. ride my fingers thinkin’ about you.”

“Stop –“

“It’s not enough though, you know that… always need your cock. You fill me up so good, I just wanna get on my knees for you and let you take me. I want you to do everything, I want you to give me everything, Noel.” And Noel knows what that means, he knows Liam needs him there to hold him every night, to kiss his chin, whisper in his ear the things he wants to do to him in public places (he’s gotten better with that), he knows Liam needs that love, that protection, but he knows that Liam knows he can’t give him that. Not in this lifetime.

“Just, Liam –“ one stroke, head is being rubbed by Liam’s thumb, “Harder, stop being so fuckin’ soft.” Liam does whatever he can to please, tightens his grip, strokes faster until his forearm is starting to ache, but it means nothing when he pulls back to see Noel’s eyes shut and lips open like some angel fallen from the skies, bliss spreading through every artery and vein and tendon.

He can tell when Noel is there, sees his brows knit together, teeth dig into the inside of his lower lip, cheeks are flushing and his breathing is barely there, so Liam gets on his knees. Taking Noel out of his jeans, he holds him in front of his face, watches in amazement, wishes he could paint the walls of his room the pink that Noel’s dick has become. It’s too beautiful, everything about him is too beautiful, too much, too present, too foreign. It’s all his, Liam knows it’s all for him, even if Noel won’t say it.

He’s groaning, grunting, trying his hardest to keep quiet because he shouldn’t have his brother on his knees in front of him while their mom makes them pot roast downstairs, completely unaware of what’s going on between her angels. But then those thoughts are dissipating, and Noel is spurting his thick, milky cum all over Liam’s face, doesn’t know why Liam won’t just take it in his mouth, but the sight is so pretty that he doesn’t question it for long. Knees are buckling, one hand tries to grab at the wall while the other grabs at Liam’s hair, pulling his face closer to his cock so he can feel that tongue, and it’s there, licking everything that is seeping out, swallowing it blissfully, a low moan coming from the back of his throat. Noel could slap him.

Liam stands up, shoves Noel's cock back in his pants unsympathetically, which causes him to knee Liam’s thigh, him laughing and zipping Noel’s pants up. He wipes the cum off of his face, sucks it off his fingers obscenely, and Noel gawks, mesmerized, in love with the angel before him. “It’s good to have you home.”


End file.
